


spineven (spinel x steven) ask or dare

by reactorstories21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactorstories21/pseuds/reactorstories21
Summary: This is a stevinel/spineven ask or dare. Get those asks or dares in fellow reactorsSpinel: Or else!Steven: Spinny, Calm down. We're up for anythingInspired by my good friend katlady1 on wattpad also known as @ThatSwagKat here on Ao3. Follow her or you lose kneecap priveledgesSteven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	spineven (spinel x steven) ask or dare

Intro:

read the description and ask or dares are open


End file.
